


Thy Name is Conclusion

by RavenCarver



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author will not be including romance, But only in terms of ideas, Deal with a Devil, Elements of X-Overs, Gen, How Do I Tag, I have a tendency to overpower my own characters, Kinda, No Romance, No set updates, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Peerage, Self-Indulgent, This my world now, no beta we die like men, spontaneous updates, universe exploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCarver/pseuds/RavenCarver
Summary: Desperation leads to desperate decisions, and in a world where The Devil is very, very real, desperation tends to lead to life-altering offers. Sizerchs Lucifer is more underhanded than anyone gives him credit for, and hoarding assets is the least of it. Welcome, Dansui, He who Sold his Soul.





	Thy Name is Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Heyo! Do you know of the plot bunnies? Yea, they attacked me by worming their way into my brain until I spent hours writing down 48 words. Just. 48. Words. Admittedly, they are very philosophical and important-sounding words, but 48 words nevertheless. Then I went: well, what the point of writing all this if it will never be spoken by a character of my own design?! I couldn’t just let that stand, hence, I present to you all: Thy Name is Conclusion. Very self-indulgent, but written with bits of my soul anyways. 
> 
> And updates?? Welp, sorry for those thinking I’m dedicated to time-management, but I’m very much a whimsical person who does whatever pleases her the most. These things write themselves and trying to forcefully write down such and such in a set amount of time is something that will not be happening. Ever.
> 
> And for those wondering, I don’t do romance. Romance and I don’t get along, so to speak. It comes out all forced and awkward and frustrating and… yea.
> 
> That being said, enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Forgot to put this here. Standard Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Only Dansui, my OC, and non-canon plot.

Rias Gremory was a nervous devil.

Indeed, even with her beloved Peerage (poor Gasper, still sealed away) supporting her with their presence, she could recall the number of times she had been this nervous on one hand. It was fitting, she mused. After all, this was to be her first meeting with the newest member or her Lord Brother’s Peerage. 

As the little sister of a Maou, it was expected of her to get along with everyone that served her Lord Brother. Any devil worth their magic knows that first impressions are Very Important. That was why her own Peerage was dressed up in the finest the Gremory Heir could buy, with Rias herself wearing a modern but suitably fancy outfit that accented her bosoms perfectly and showed off her fine curves. The whole getup still maintained a sense of professionalism and decency to boot- a true testament to how serious the event was.

‘Oh yes, I look just fine,’ the red-haired devil thought with a triumphant smirk. Behind her, her Queen gave a serene but sharp smile.

“Ouch.” Rias stifled a curse before minutely glaring at her best friend who quickly withdrew the offending finger. “What was that for, Akeno?”

“Mou~ You should watch your expression. Wouldn’t want the other to think we’re up to something, after all~” Akeno purred while politely lifting her hand up to hide a giggle, but her eyes spoke another message.

_Be careful, Rias._

And Rias _knows_. She wasn’t in Japan anymore; her title as one of Kuoh Acadamy’s Two Great Ladies meant less than nothing. Until she proved herself to the world at large, her title as the Gremory Heir was a fail-safe at best. In prestigious social gatherings such as this one, a single misstep will be perceived as a sign of weakness. Her brother had shielded her from the worst of it, but Rias had _grown up_. She didn’t need his protection anymore- it’s about time the world knew her as Lady Rias Gremory, not the Lucifer’s Little Sister!

A sudden swell of power caught the attention of everyone present. Men and women, all dressed in the finest of silks, fabrics and dusted with glittering riches turned and paid their respects to the approaching ambient shadows. One does not simply ignore a Maou, let alone _all_ the Maous. 

The entire party was being thrown to introduce Lucifer’s new Pawn. It wouldn’t do to ignore the guest of honour either.

While waiting in patient silence, Rias once again allowed her mind to wander.

To say that being a Maou was prestigious was an understatement. To say that being a Maou had its benefits was The Understatement. After all, her Lord Brother’s childhood and still good friend was Ajuka Beezelbub: creator of the Evil Pieces and supplier of Mutated Pieces. That is- multiple Evil Pieces fused together to create what’s technically counted as one piece. As the most powerful devil in current history, it only made sense that her Lord Brother’s Peerage was the best of the best, yes?

The public didn’t know, Rias almost didn’t know, her Lord Brother definitely knows, but the Peerage of the Crimson Lucifer was made entirely out of Mutated Pieces. Whereas in an average Peerage, there were no Mutated Pieces, only normal singular Evil Pieces.

Rias was caught between being filled with justified fury at her brother or to admire the brazen cheating he employs to truly own the title of Lucifer. She also knew that somewhere deep down inside her, she admired exactly how much of a Magnificent Bastard her Lord Brother is. _Almost_ as much as she wished to shove her Power of Destruction down his throat until it spewed out of his ass for how _freakin’ unfair_ it was.

Then again: Devil. Devil’s cheat. _Duh._

Doesn’t mean she can’t be a bit petty about it though.

The six shadowy figures finally stepped into the limelight, and with them, Rias’ first solid glimpse of the newly reincarnated devil.

Information was a Big Deal in the Devil Community, and the new Pawn was a prime example of why. Everyone and their familiar wanted to know who the new player in the Supernatural Community was, and more often than not, their positions demanded that they _needed_ to know.

Rias herself and her friend and ally, Sona Sitri, had combined their resources and scoured everything through Hell and above for information on the one named Dansui, but came up with nothing but rumours and inconclusive information. 

Hence, it was understandable that when an invitation to a social gathering was delivered personally by Grayfia Lucifudge herself, Rias was beside herself with anticipation. There was no way it _wasn’t_ about Lucifer’s Pawn. Rias would rather kiss a pervert like Issei than say otherwise.

All the same, it was nice to have her suspicions confirmed. 

Gliding along behind the Maous was a face whose photograph she had become rather familiar with over the last couple of weeks. Dansui no-last-name appeared to be a male teenager just bordering on adulthood. Bangs framed a sharp, angular face that was obviously Asian in origin- the rest of the raven hair fell in long, uneven locks with a hair tie holding the longest strands captive in a formal ponytail. Round eyes of sky blue and cold steel blinked languidly in their sockets, drawing attention from what Rias felt were unfairly aristocratic features. 

He wasn’t particularly tall, coming up at around 5 foot 8, taking away from the overall intimidation factor. While the eyes came close to being the reason why Rias let loose an involuntary shudder, it wasn’t quite it. After all, how could she let herself be afraid of eyes clouded with such disinterest?

No, it was the way that the man _moved_ that did it for her. Make no mistake, Rias had grown up with power. She had gazed on in awe at the truly powerful while they were serious, and thought to herself, ‘I want that,’ every single time.

When she looked at Dansui, the butterflies in her stomach somehow morphed into dragons. 

Even with confining formal wear on, even to her inexperienced eyes, she could see the gracefulness of his movements. Her supernatural gaze tracked the way the reincarnated devil’s muscles slid and shifted under what little pale skin was on display. Effortlessly supple movements spoke nothing of the strength she _knew_ he must possess, all the while he practically floated on the floor, as if he was an angel gracing the earth rather than a devil of hell.

He moved with the elegance of the Divine. It was the only way she could describe it. That, and while he was undeniably masculine, he would have made a very pretty lady.

As if sensing her inappropriate thoughts, his eyes snapped onto hers.

The cloud of incomprehensible boredom had lifted, if only for a second, as interest and keen dissection pierced through her blackened soul. Spikes of terror racked her frame as she desperately hoped beyond hope that he would stop reeling her in to drown under those unfathomably blue depths.

She took it back. It was the eyes that did it after all.

It should be noted that being the sole creature that held the attention of someone with eyes like _that_ is not appreciated under any circumstances.

As quickly as it started, it was over. Dansui's eyes returned to the front as if they had never left, and Rias forced her spasming muscles to relax after being held captive under his dangerous scrutiny.

‘It’s a given,’ Rias reminded herself. After all, if the devil before her wasn’t a monster among monsters, not only would her Lord Brother never have bothered to even contemplate recruiting him into his Peerage, but the Mutated Piece would have rejected him. Even so, she wasn’t quite sure she had experienced that kind of gaze before. It had the usual elements: examining, analyzing and judging. But, the sheer lack of interest after the initial flare was a new one, she admitted. She couldn’t deny it stung a little either. Wasn’t she raring to prove herself in the eyes of others just earlier? Where has it all gone?

Another pulse of power, this one more insistent than the last, washed over those gathered and snapped her out of her reverie. 

“Thank you all for coming here today.” The familiar voice grounded her to reality and Rias gratefully took it as reassurance. What followed after was obligatory flattery and words so pumped full of grandeur that Rias took mental notes and was satisfied to note Akeno doing the same. Then finally, _finally_, came the root of the matter. 

“I am pleased to formally introduce the newest addition to our ranks to my fellow devilkin. Welcome, Dansui, Pawn of Lucifer, Devil of my Peerage.”

The crowd clapped politely as the Pawn took the stage, but Rias could see members of 72 Pillars, and even those among minor nobility, staying their hand and outwardly sneering at the devil. Even after the clapping died down, some devils looked visibly conflicted. On one hand, he was a Pawn of Lucifer. On the other hand, he was essentially a no-name nobody. Rias nibbled at the insides of her lip in worry. At this rate, all anyone needed to do to make this go south was… 

“Look at that no name _trash_. Standing up there like he thinks he’s so hot. What has our society come to these days?”

Rias’ nibbling turned into furious grinding. _Riser Phenex… Of course._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirzechs Lucifer was in an amusing situation. Thing is, he would be giving the game away if he so much twitched wrong in the face of his lovely wife and fellow Maou, so he kept his outward visage as one radiating disapproval, annoyance and a minuscule amount of concern.

Inwardly, he was smugger than a cat being presented with an assorted buffet of cream. ‘I know something you don’t,’ is an accurate summary, and his only regret was not being able to enjoy it to the fullest. Business before pleasure, unfortunately. 

Contrary to what his dearest little sister would believe, the title of Lucifer came with a lot of planning, scheming, plenty of decisions he himself wouldn’t force upon anyone unless as an innovative form of torture, and thinking in general. Why would he introduce his no-name Prawn in an elite setting where dissent was almost certain to be vocalized? Why would he resurrect a no-name-nobody into his Peerage? Why even bother to hide information on his newest Piece? Why?

In short order: he had a plan, he was a valuable asset, he didn’t, he had a plan. 

The fact that a certain Phenex was about to be humiliated was the cherry on top. How dare he think he was good enough for his darling little sister!? Not that anyone needed to know that.

Unlike what everyone else seems to think, he was not in over his head. As it stands, he remembered his first meeting with Dansui, and he remembered it very, very well.

It spoke volumes of his confidence and underlying power that his first words to the Lucifer himself were, “heal them and we have a deal. Hurt them and consider your existence forfeit.”

Hell, afterwards Dansui had freely admitted that the only reason why he didn’t engage him on sight was that his charge’s already precarious situation would have worsened if he did.

It was ironic; despite having undeniably catastrophic powers at his beck and call, he was pushed into a situation where he bargained with The Devil himself in order to do something that others would consider a relatively simple task- heal someone.

_“Healing is… not something I should attempt. Especially when there are alternatives.”_

_“What, like selling your soul to the devil?”_

_“Yes.”_

Sizerchs swore then and there to dig a bit deeper, but Dansui had a mouth tighter than a dragon’s maw. He hadn’t managed to get him drunk either, such a shame… 

Ahem. He as getting off track.

“Dansui,” he called out, welcoming the familiar steel in his tone like an old friend.

His Pawn minutely tilted his head to indicate he was listening. Typical.

“The stage is yours.” 

A simple sentence, but a loaded one nonetheless. With that, he allowed himself to watch with satisfaction as his plans came into fruition. 

What followed a sharp exhale was an abyssal aura that not so much cloaked as it smothered the Underworld with unyielding authority. Promises of destruction, of reckoning, of revenge and the inevitable danced and chittered within Sizerchs’ mind, only to be drowned by the echoing sounds of doom - thumping louder with every heartbeat until it consumed his body in a blind and unsteady rhythm.

A dead wind, pushed by an invisible hand, flared from the still form of Dansui and crashed into the gathered devils with a chill that settled in their bones before gagging any noises that dared to resound within its domain. The scent of ash and metal churned themselves in the lungs of anyone sound enough to breathe, all the while an unnatural haze settled itself over the eyes of those who tried to gaze upon Dansui’s statue-like figure.

Indeed, had anyone been able to see through the dizzying blurs and static warping their vision, they would have noticed with no small apprehension that Dansui’s eyes had dulled in colour and were currently hosting a glowing stare that encompassed _contemplation_ in its entirety. Ominous wisps of black faded in and out of existence, writhing and twisting themselves in barely restrained malice while coiling around Dansui like one would a lover. 

Pushing back the veil of darkness, Sizerchs stood proud as the aura of what could potentially be his most valuable Piece fell into existence with a silent wail. 

“Trash, he calls me.” 

His drawling voice hung dryly in the air, yet the layered tones of sighing and screaming that accompanied it made the underlying threat all the more menacing. 

“If I'm what you call trash, then what names do you bestow upon yourself?” Dansui let loose a sparse chuckle with the sentence, shrugging his shoulders in a casual ‘but what can you do?’ manner. With a choking rasp, Riser collapsed to his knees, joining many other devils who were already kneeling. Then, just as suddenly, the aura was gone. Their vision was restored, their hearing became crisp once more, and their souls sagged in relief at the unburdening of an indescribable weight.

“A thousand greetings to my kin!” The cheerful salutation had a sarcastic bite that did wonders when paired with his flat expression. What's more, while many let their aggravation twist their faces, not a single one dared to utter any noise. 

“I am the one named Dansui. I have been recently resurrected as a Pawn of Lucifer due to a series of unfortunate events. A devil once told me his kind respects power, and I assure you, it is the one thing I do not lack. Once again, I greet you all.” 

Cutting off his speech with a curt nod, he turned his back. Turned his back flippantly in blatant dismissal to hundreds, nearing thousands of influential Lords, Ladies and no small amount of hatred. At times, even Sizerchs has to admire the bluntness of a rusted hammer, especially when considering the resulting expressions it often leaves behind.

Dansui then strides forward with purpose and more dignity than most know what to do with. He plants himself straight to his left, directly opposite to the position of his Queen to the right, a bold claim to the spot that none challenged. Turning to face the crowd in an impeccable display of utter apathy, his Pawn stared into space with inattention born of repetition and routine.

_You’re not worthy of my time._

Their faces, their faces were _glorious_. 

Sizerchs wanted to cackle, but alas, business before pleasure, unfortunately.


End file.
